The invention relates generally to devices for simulating motion. It relates specifically to an apparatus for generating simulated motion of a plurality of targets on a target motion display device for providing exercises for trainees in operating target-tracking devices.
The prior art includes devices for providing exercises for trainees by generating simulated target motion, such as simulated targets moving on radar screens for training weapons controllers or air traffic controllers. Such devices were aided by large off-line main-frame computers for generating pre-programmed displays, and analog computers for generating dynamic displays, which computed target parameters for display on a display device. The output from such devices were stored on data storage media and fed into production systems, where it drove a motion picture camera which produced a film thereof. Special simulation equipment was then used to play the film, and inject the data therefrom electronically into a display device such as a radar screen. Some prior art devices use film, some used software simulation, and some used cassettes.
However, the prior art systems were not closed loop systems with positive feedback for training, and did not enable self or one-on-one instructional training. They were very large, slow, cumbersome, and expensive. Further, they were complex and difficult to use, and required personnel trained in maintenance, and/or operators extensively trained in computers and/or electronics, as support and operating personnel, making it difficult to access the large readily available group of non-technical personnel. Such systems were inconvenient and inefficient to use, requiring large fixed-location facilities, and were not capable of field use under actual target motion tracking and response conditions.